The present invention relates to food holders and in particular to a folding holder for frozen desert on a stick.
Children and adults often enjoy consuming a frozen desert held by a flat stick, commonly called an ice cream stick. Unfortunately, the frozen deserts may quick melt and drip onto the consumer's hand or clothing. Known frozen desert holders include a horizontal portion and a vertical stick holder and are not suitable for carrying in a purse or similar article.